


Либерия

by TylerAsDurden



Series: James & [3]
Category: Inception (2010), Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden





	

На парня, которого все называют Имс, он выходит почти случайно.

Собирая собственное прошлое по кускам, он мотается с континента на континент. Восстанавливает маршруты, связи, проверяет смутные догадки. У парня с его лицом жизнь была богатая, насыщенная, по-настоящему длинная. И каждый раз ему приходилось начинать заново, но уже сейчас Джеймс видит, что не такие уж это и разные были жизни. Его тянуло к одним и тем же местам, людям, заведениям.

Это смешно до колик, потому что не указано ни в одной базе данных Гидры, но здесь, в Либерии, он выбирает замызганную гостиницу, как ему кажется, наугад, а хозяйка — полная негритянка с большими руками — радуется ему как родному. Действительно узнает, и провожает «Джимми» в «его» комнату. Каждый раз, выписываясь из этой гостиницы, он оставлял денег на пару лет вперед, и женщина хранила за ним место. Женщина — только сейчас, тридцать лет назад бойкая девушка, решившая заколотить свой бизнес. Вечером, катая по языку алкоголь в комнатке за ресепшном, он легко понимает, о какой обычной паре услуг она говорит, и обещает помочь завтра. То, как легко удается говорить на её наречии, не распознавая, замечая, разве что, что иначе стали двигаться губы, не пугает его. Это, как и многое другое, он ещё вспомнит.

Ему дико, и смешно, и легко одновременно. В тайнике в комнате, как и везде, куда его ведет интуиция: деньги, патроны, никаких личных вещей. Он и не ждет многого. «Призрак» Гидры, их идеальное оружие, был слишком хорош, чтобы не быть призраком и для них самих.

На третий день африканское солнце превращает его в кусок вяленого мяса, но это и не плохо — цвет лица меняется, и он всё меньше напоминает себе свежий труп.

Об Имсе он сначала слышит вскользь, на улице, по оттренированным навыкам слежки выхватывая имя как ключевое слово — не больше. Дослушивает разговор до конца. Может быть это что-то, что он ищет на этом раскаленном континенте на самом деле.

И потому, когда на тесной и душной улице кто-то обнимает его, крепко и с полным размахом, он думает только о не самом удачливом воре — что брать у того, кто не носит при себе много денег? Как можно набросится на кого-то, не оценив походки, манеры держаться, не оценив силы?

— Хреново выглядишь, Джимми, — говорит отклонившись, но не выпуская его из объятий, Имс, и четкий британский акцент режет ухо.

Джеймс улыбается коротко, всё ещё неловко, одной стороной лица. По телу разливается что-то плотное, теплое, похожее на удовлетворение. Он нашел, что искал. Теперь, и в этом он совершенно уверен, хоть и снова приходится не задумываться на природой возникшей мысли, дорога домой станет в половину короче.


End file.
